


Stroke of Luck

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Biting, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Jock Castiel, Jock Michael, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Name Calling, Older Dean, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Student Castiel, Student Michael, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Castiel, Teen Michael, Top Michael, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's suppressants fail and Michael is the lucky Alpha to stumble across his teacher going into heat right before school starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Michael: 18yrs  
> Castiel: 17yrs  
> Dean: 32yrs
> 
> Written for a prompt.

The wet drag of his cock through the slick, come filled hole almost had Michael popping his knot again. He listened to the labored breathing coming from Mr. Winchester, his history teacher, as he rapidly pumped his cock in and out.

There was something absolutely filthy about having managed to catch his beautiful Omega teacher going into Heat and getting to bury his knot in that tight little hole that had been practically soaked with slick.

“You’re so good at taking my knot, _Mr. Winchester_.” He purred as he barely held on to his control. It was harder when presented with an Omega fully lost to Heat, ripe and fertile—begging for a knot and eager to take one. “Fuck. I can’t believe my luck.”

Michael examined the fresh mating mark on the back of Dean’s neck and mentally preened. He had claimed the elusive Dean Winchester, the only unmated Omega on staff at the High School and an Omega who had made it evident that he didn’t  _need_  an Alpha.

Clearly his tune had changed.

“Feel that, _Omega_?” he breathed out with wicked glee, “That’s my knot ready to catch in that _greedy_ ,  _slutty cunt_ of yours until I breed you up so you’re fat with pups.”

It was a rush imagining Dean in front of his classes teaching with while he was huge and pregnant with Michael’s baby. Everyone would know who had bent Dean Winchester over and fucked his womb full.

They would be able to smell it on Dean, on Mr. Winchester, and there wouldn’t be a single question of who the stubborn Omega belonged to. Michael was looking forward to the benefits of being Dean’s claiming Alpha.

He gripped the back of Dean’s neck causing Dean to go limp under him with a broken whimper and fucked into that tight ass harder. It sounded absolutely filthy, sinful even, as the combination of skin smacking against skin, the wet sound of his cock pumping in and out along with Dean’s moans filled the room.

Michael never wanted Dean’s Heat to end but at the same time he was looking forward to a pregnant Omega. He knew how desperate they could get for a good fucking when their hormones were all out of line. Michael would be more than happy to regularly fuck Dean’s wet cunt.

His knot popped in and out of Dean in a completely obscene way. “Fuck, you were made for this.” He managed in a rough voice, “Made to take  _my_  dick and  _my_  knot in that slutty, wet cunt of yours.”

With a final vicious slam that had him snarling and replacing his hand at Dean’s neck with his teeth Michael’s knot locked them together and his orgasm rushed through him in a hot, pleasurable wave that had him rutting up against Dean.

Underneath him Dean’s body had tensed up as he came with a gasp, “ _Ohhh_.”

It had been hours. Hours in the unused room with him fucking and knotting and  _breeding_ Dean while classes continued. Michael ignored every bell signaling a change between classes, ignored his lunch period and kept ignoring any obligation to go to class.

He had far better things to do.

Michael kept Dean bent over as he ground against his ass and relished each orgasm that pumped his seed deep inside Dean. “I don’t get why you wouldn’t already have an Alpha.” He spoke idly as he traced his fingers over his mark at the back of Dean’s neck and focused on the bond between them that bound them together, “A pretty Omega like you should have ready been bent over, knotted, claimed and whelping pups years ago.”

It was honestly just lucky for him. He wouldn’t have to go through the whole process of finding an Omega or dealing with his parents negotiating for one. Instead he had essentially been able to pursue one, catch him and knot him the old fashioned way.

“Lucky me either way.”

They stayed like that until Michael’s knot started to go down and that was when Michael caught the very subtle, barely there, scent change.

Dean smelled as though he’d caught.

Michael blinked in surprise as he breathed deeper, taking in the intricacies of Dean’s scent and picking up the coiling, sweet scent that all pregnant Omegas carried that only got deeper, thicker and headier the further along they were.

“ _Fuck_.” He grinned incredulously not even caring that the door to the room had creaked open and his co-captain was looking in at him with curiosity. “You’ve already caught!” Michael laughed and looked over at Castiel with a wide grin. “You’re just in time to celebrate!”

“Celebrate? Celebrate what? Celebrate you fucking our history teacher?” Castiel stepped into the room and shut the door as he ventured closer.

“That and a _successful_ _breeding_.” Michael slipped out and admired Dean’s sloppy, gaping hole. The rim was puffy from several rough fuckings and knottings as slick and come leaked out to trail down his bare thighs. “He’s mine.” Michael preened at the surprise and admiration on Castiel’s face as the other Alpha took in the way Dean was still bent over whining lowly. “Have a go. He’s already bred and I owe you for helping out with Lucifer.”

Michael stepped back and leaned against a chair as he watched Castiel walk up to Dean. He watched as Castiel let his hands roam over Dean’s ass, how his co-captain’s fingers tugged on Dean’s rim and it wasn’t long before the scent of aroused Alpha filled the room.

“He feels great. If you hurry up you can get a knotting in before practice.”

Castiel didn’t waste any time after that. Immediately Michael’s co-captain freed his hard cock and stepped up behind Dean. Michael sighed contentedly as Castiel gripped his cock and sunk into Dean’s unresisting hole.

There was a deep throated moan from Castiel that had Michael laughing lowly.

“Hot and tight. He’s such a whore for a nice, big Alpha dick.”

“Fuck, Michael.” Castiel groaned as he pushed in further and Michael stood to move around. He watched how Dean’s mouth dropped open, freckled cheeks flushed and eyes still bright Omega gold. “I can’t believe this is where you’ve been.”

“I’ve been breeding him since before first period. I wasn’t going to stop until I’d fucked that Omega cunt full and bred him up. No one else was going to get a claim in.”

As Castiel started to pound into Dean the sounds of breathy moans and whimpers quickly increased. Michael watched how Dean writhed and shoved back into each of Castiel’s thrusts before he stepped up and pressed his fingers into Dean’s mouth.

Instantly that hot little mouth closed down and Dean was sucking on his fingers, whimpers contained for now. “Give it to him hard. He likes that best I’ve found.”

The ringing slap of Castiel against Dean’s ass got louder and louder along with Castiel’s grunts and curses.

Michael watched Dean’s face for a few more moments before stepping back and removing his fingers to allow Dean’s mouth to be free to make those delicious noises Michael had been enjoying all day. Sure enough they started up again and it wasn’t long before Dean was practically sobbing through another orgasm as Castiel fucked his knot inside.

“How was he?” Michael asked lazily as he stroked Dean’s damp hair.

“One Hell of a fuck.” Castiel finally spoke, “He’s like a vice around me.”

“Little slut likes to milk your knot for every single drop.”

Castiel only groaned in response and gripped at Dean’s hips as he rutted forward. “Thanks for sharing him. This was a great stress reliever after this horrible week.” Michael only hummed in agreement and took a seat to wait out Castiel’s knot.

“No problem but this is a one-time thing, Cas. After this his pretty cunt is mine alone.” Michael’s eyes locked on where Castiel had started to grind up against Dean’s plump ass before drifting to move along Dean’s naked body.

His comment only received a nod, “Of course.” Castiel’s voice was rough, “Thanks anyway for sharing him. I’ll admit to having a few fantasies myself about this.” Which Michael couldn’t blame Castiel. Who in their right mind hadn’t had fantasies of bending Mr. Winchester over?


End file.
